


cardfight famguard

by deareli



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: After the original series I think, F/M, Group chat, Its just very gay, LGBT characters, M/M, Memes, Mentions of Psyqualia, Vanguard - Freeform, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareli/pseuds/deareli
Summary: what do the cv gang get up to outside of cardfighting?memes, mainly





	cardfight famguard

**Author's Note:**

> Why go to therapy when u can just stay sucidial and write chat fics instead lmaO
> 
> I know i have a bunch of fics needing attentuon but my mental health has eben horrid and i dont have the energy mentally for big fics
> 
> Idk if this will continue? Im not funny lol but this is just to test shit out i guess
> 
> This is based on a fic that exists already, called 'Card Capital Club' by SunbunSky which you should read https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942446/chapters/24348639
> 
> Thanks to them for a cute fic 
> 
> Names:
> 
> aichi - aichi  
> kai - kai, dragonic bonerlord  
> miwa - u wish u were meewa  
> morikawa - the_best, komui 1.0  
> kamui - THE GREATEST, morikawa 2.0  
> misaki - misa-no  
> izaki - mom

[11:48 pm]

_Card Capital Fam_

 

 **u wish u were meewa** : so realistically

 

 **u wish u were meewa** : if dragonic overlord wasn't a dragon

 

 **kai** : Don't say it.

 

 **u wish u were meewa** : hed be bangin bb

 

_**kai** has left the chat!_

 

 **aichi** : miwa!!!

 

 **misa-no** : Thats the second time in an hour that hes left

 

_**u wish u were meewa** has added **kai** to the chat!_

 

 **u wish u were meewa** : stop leavin me :(

 

 **kai** : Stop bringing up that topic.

 

 **u wish u were meewa:** im rly curious tho

 

 **the_best** : BLASTER BLADE COULD DO BETTER THAN DRAGONIC OVERLORD

 

 **kai:** Says who.

 

 **the_best:** SAYS ME.

 

 **mom** : pls stop initiating fights morikawa

 

 **the_best:** WHY? I COULD TAKE THAT BITCH ON

 

 **kai:** No, you couldn't. 

 

 **aichi:** please stop!! morikawa, stop pestering kai about fighting and miwa please stop egging kai on about  _that_ topic!!

 

 **u wish u were meewa** : ok but first

 

 **_u wish u were meewa_ ** _changed_ **_kai_ ** _'s name to **dragonic bonerlord**! _

 

 **dragonic bonerlord** : I will leave again. 

 

 **u wish u were meewa** : oh please leave it this is so fuckking funny

 

 **misa-no:** I want you all to know miwa is currently giggling over his own joke

 

 **dragonic bonerlord** : Of course he is.

 

 **aichi:** is he okay?? @o@

 

 **misa-no:** Hes fine aichi

 

 **the_best:** IT WASN'T EVEN THAT FUNNY IN THE FIRST PLACE 

 

 **THE GREATEST:** youre just salty you didnt think of it first

 

 **the_best:** TAKE THAT BACK YOU BRAT

 

 **THE GREATEST:** MAKE ME, LOSEUMI

 

 **aichi:** guys!! 

 

 **THE GREATEST:** sorry big bro :( 

 

 **the_best:** YEAH SORRY AICHI I FORGOT

 

 **aichi:** it's okay!! just no?? fighting??

 

 **misa-no:** You give me headaches with your yelling in the shop, i dont need it here

 

 **mom:** also youll make aichi sad

 

 **u wish u were meewa** : wait one second

 

_**u wish u were meewa** changed  **the_best** 's name to  **komui 1.0**!_

 

 **komui 1.0:** NO

 

 **THE GREATEST:** AHAHAHAHHAHAH YES

 

_**u wish u were meewa** changed  **THE GREATEST** 's name to  **morikawa 2.0**!_

 

 **morikawa 2.0:** HEY

 

 **kai:** And it continues. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey please comment what u think! Comments really motivate me, more than kudos


End file.
